In many electronic circuits and system, high performance operation is a driving design factor. Such high performance operation is often related to relatively high amounts of energy consumption. For example, depending on the nature of the electronics, high performance operation may be related to high voltage and/or high current operation.
Some electrical circuits may exhibit high performance behavior when such high performance is unnecessary. Unnecessarily high performance operation may result in a significant amount of wasted energy, both in the electrical circuit and in circuitry providing the energy. Additionally, unnecessarily high performance operation may result in higher than necessary amounts of heat, which may shorten the life span of electrical components and require that larger amounts of circuit space be devoted to heat dissipation features.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.